Mechanically Sound
by WickedgreenPhantom
Summary: Elsa simply wanted to check the condition of her car on her lunch break. With a client due to arrive in her office soon, time was of the essence. She could not allow herself to be distracted, nor could she let herself be swayed by an infuriatingly cocky mechanic. It was a battle of the wills and one of them would have to lose.


The click-clack of the black kitten heels echoed off the cold cement floor of the suburban garage. Taking a deep breath, Elsa willed herself to ignore the curious stares that her presence was getting. With only thirty minutes left of her lunch break, her time was precious and she couldn't afford to waste it by concerning herself with those who were not under her control. Besides, all that mattered was that the guy who had taken charge of her Honda Civic remained focused on his job.

A small smile crossed her face as she approached her car. A pop song sounded from a portable radio, and the muffled sound of her mechanic could be heard as he hummed along from under her raised vehicle. Nervously, she patted her platinum blonde bun as she contemplated what to do next. On the one hand, she didn't want to interrupt the guy at work, but on the other hand, time was of the essence and she _had_ chosen to give up a fraction of her break in order to make the ten minute trek to the garage and check on her car. Clearing her throat, she waited expectantly for the guy to notice her and to crawl out to greet her. When he made no sign of hearing her, she lightly nudged at his boots with her shoes. The response was immediate and he jerked his knee up, hitting it on the underside of her car, which resulted in a loud cuss word tumbling from his lips.

"Sorry," she apologised, watching as the guy pushed himself out from under her car.

The mechanic ignored her. Leaning down, he switched the radio off before gripping at a damp cloth and wiping his hands. She watched as he turned to face her, his blue eyes twinkled as he looked her over and grinned. Suddenly, she found herself feeling self-conscious in her neat pencil skirt, blouse and heels. The white collar, heavily ironed outfit that she wore as a lawyer, was a stark contrast to the oil-stained denim jeans and grey singlet that the man in front of her was decked out in.

"You here about your car?" the guy's voice was raspy as he nodded his head in the direction of her Civic.

"Y...yes," she stammered, trying desperately to ignore the lustful leer that was coming from a dark-haired employee. "I'm...I'm on my lunch break and thought I'd come down and check how it's looking."

The mechanic turned his head to look at her car before shooting an angry glare at his co-worker. Letting out a deep sigh, he ran a rough, calloused hand over the back of his neck before shifting his attention back to her. "Perhaps we should go somewhere quieter," he muttered and gestured for her to follow him.

Letting out a small squeak in response, she shot a nervous look at her car before following the slender young man through the workshop. To her embarrassment, the looks that she'd garnered upon arrival had only doubled as the man's colleagues followed her every move. Shivering, she forced her attention on the man in front of her. Her eyes trailed over his frame as she noticed his toned arms poking out from his top, and the hint of muscles that remained hidden by his clothes.

' _Get it together, Elsa,'_ she mentally scolded herself. ' _You're acting no better than the pervert who was looking at your ass just moments ago.'_

"In here," a loud voice sounded.

Nodding, she stepped past the mechanic as he held open the door. Her eyes widened as she realised that he'd led her to the dimly lit supply room. Wrinkling up her nose at the smell, she turned to glare at him. "Jack," she hissed, watching with disgust as he closed the door behind him. "What are you-"

Her question was cut short as Jack turned to grab her, his rough hands lightly gripping her wrist as he pulled her towards him. "Sorry," he apologised, his eyes flicking between her and their surroundings. "North and Hiccup are having a meeting in North's office, so we can't go there. Astrid is currently using Hiccup's office to run through some things with the apprentice, Jamie. The only other place is the staff kitchen and I don't want to go there, it's almost time for Pitch's break-"

Holding up her wrist, she caught sight of the time and sighed. Five minutes had passed since she'd arrived at the garage, leaving her with only twenty-five minutes in which to make it back to her office and grab a quick bite of her sandwich before her client arrived. She hardly had time to argue with Jack about their location. "Okay," she said agreeably. "What did you want to tell me? Is my car alright?"

Jack didn't respond. Stepping forward, he tightened his grip on her and leaned down to press a kiss to the side of her neck. She felt his hand move down to rest on her bottom and groaned. "Jack," she protested. "I don't have time for this. I really only want to know about my car-"

"Your car is fine, baby," Jack murmured slowly, as he moved to place a series of kisses to the side of her jaw. "It will be ready by the time you finish work."

Gulping, she pulled back to look at him. There was a mischievous gleam in his dark blue eyes, one which hinted at trouble. Catching his gaze, she shook her head dismissively. "No," she warned. "Whatever you're thinking, you can forget it. I have a client coming in twenty-five minutes, and it takes me ten minutes just to walk here."

"Then we'll have to be quick," Jack murmured as he leaned forward to kiss her lips.

She felt herself being moved backwards as Jack backed her to rest against the cold wall. "Jack!" she gasped, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her off the ground. "No!"

"Elsa, yes," Jack teased defiantly before silencing her with a kiss.

Jack's tongue traced over her lips, seeking permission. For a moment, she hesitated. The thought of her impending client, and her need for food, flashed in her head and she kept her mouth shut. Unperturbed, Jack simply let out a small grunt and tried again. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth, granting him the access that he sought. Clinging tightly to his shoulder with one hand, she cupped the back of his head with the other and returned the kiss.

Pressing her securely against the wall, Jack moved one hand to softly squeeze one of her breasts. The other hand moved to the hem of her pencil skirt as he inched it up to rest on her thighs. Groaning, she broke the kiss and glared at him in frustration. Time was of the essence, and she couldn't allow herself to be led astray. "Jack," she sighed, tilting her head as he resumed his assault on her neck. "I don't have time, I have to go back to work."

"Elsa," Jack moaned, tilting his hips so that the bulge in his pants was pressed between her legs.

She inhaled sharply as Jack's erection came in contact with her most sensitive area. Pulling back, she caught sight of the lust in his eyes and sighed. One of them was going to walk away from this situation having been forced to give in, and it sure as hell was not going to be her.

Slowly, Jack began to grind against her as his kisses became more fervent. "Jack, p..please," she stuttered, trying desperately to ignore the feeling of pleasure that was growing within her. "I have to get to work. I still haven't eaten and I have a client coming soon. It will take me ten minutes to get back to the office, and besides, you'll mess up my clothes."

A low chuckle sounded from the back of Jack's throat. She felt his fingers tugging on her blouse as he worked to unbutton it. "You have a change of clothes in your office, as well as in the back of your car," he reasoned. "Also, I'll borrow Bunny's motorbike and drive you to back to your office. I can have you back there in three minutes. Just relax, Elsa,"

"I can't wear a helmet, Jack, it will mess up my bun," she stated firmly.

Her statement seemed to have an effect on Jack and he ceased his movements and pulled back to look at her. His eyes flicked to her neatly styled bun. Reaching his hand up, he pulled at the clip that had secured her hair, letting it unfold in a messy plait. "Problem solved," he said with a smirk. "Now, where were we?"

Not waiting for an answer, Jack slid his hand under her skirt and lightly rubbed over her panties, sending a shiver down her spine. She could feel his eyes on her, watching and waiting for a reaction, for any sign of weakness from her. Turning her head, she bit her lip in an attempt to appear composed. She knew the game he was playing all too well. He was counting on her weakening under his kisses. After eight years together, and with two children, she was well aware of her husband's tricks. The cocky smirk that he wore only confirmed her suspicions. This was a battle of the wills, and he was certain that he'd come out the victor.

Snapping out of it, she reached her hand down and gripped his wrist. "Jack," she warned, adopting a firm tone in an attempt to appear stern. "We can't- your workmates are right outside, they'll hear-"

"Elsa," Jack murmured as he raised his head to look at her from behind his tousled hair. "It's loud out in that garage, trust me, they won't hear us," shaking off her grip on his wrist, he returned his hand to rest on her panties as he cheekily slipped a finger under the elastic. "You're loud Elsa, but you're not _that_ loud,"

"Yeah, but," she protested, her body jerking as Jack's hand slipped under her panties. "They will know what we're doing. Bunny saw us."

"Oh puh-lease," Jack snorted, lifting his lips to place a kiss on her cheek. "Leave me to handle Bunny. Besides, he'd totally fuck Tia at work if she let him, the only reason he doesn't is because he's too whipped-"

"He's better behaved, you mean," she countered as she lowered her head to rest on his shoulder.

"You say well-behaved, I say whipped," Jack shrugged, as his fingers began stroking at her clit.

The unmistakable feeling of shivers travelled down her spine. She could feel her body responding to Jack's touch. Clamping her mouth shut, she closed her eyes and tried to picture the stack of paperwork that was waiting for her back at her office. Did she want to lose her inhibitions, and engage in passionate, but quick sex with Jack? Yes. Was she willing to give up control and let him walk away knowing how easily he could sway her mind? No. Her competitive nature had been sparked, and she still held onto a shred of hope that she could win.

"Tonight," she muttered, reaching her hand up to grip Jack's head. "If you behave, then I promise you that I'll make it worth your while when we get home."

"And I'll make it worth your while right now," Jack teased, as he slipped a finger inside her.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she bit down on her lip in a desperate attempt to ignore her growing pleasure. A loud gasp sounded from her lips as Jack added a second finger to the mix. She felt Jack's breath on her neck as he let out a chuckle, and groaned. Her body was working against her. What's more, her determination was faltering at an alarmingly rapid pace.

Jack's fingers moved within her, pulling in and out alternating speeds while his thumb switched between light and firm pressure on her clit. "No," she muttered defiantly. "No, no, no."

Jack's mouth nipped at her neck, sucking on the skin in what would surely result in a hickey. Pulling back, his eyes met hers before trailing down to her partially open blouse. "Your mouth says no, but your body says yes," he whispered. "Listen to your body, Elsa."

She felt herself tightening around him as his fingers increased their speed. Her resolve was weakened, and her attempt at maintaining control had failed miserably. Burying her head in the crook of his neck, she tried to stifle her moan as he brought her to her peak.

"That wasn't so bad was it," Jack teased, as he gently lowered her to rest on her feet. "In fact, judging by the way in which you bit down on me, I'd say that it was pretty damn good-"

Her head snapped up and she caught sight of Jack's smug grin. His hands reached to hastily unbutton his jeans as he pushed them down to rest at his ankles. "Fuck you," she spat.

"Such a potty mouth, Mrs Frost," he scolded, wagging his finger in her face. "And to think that I let you kiss our kids with those lips."

Groaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Reaching down, Jack tugged at her panties, pushing them down to rest against her ankles. Stepping out of them, she kicked them to the side. She felt Jack's firm grip on her bare bottom as he hoisted her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she let out a small moan of anticipation as her back came in contact with the wall once again.

"You know," Jack murmured, as he removed one hand to position himself at her entrance. "I'm starting to think that I've been a bad influence on you. The eighteen-year-old that I met eight years ago, would never have allowed herself to have sex in a garage supply room. I like to think that it is all my doing…"

Rolling her eyes, she looked at him. His erection was pressing at her as he waited patiently for her to give him permission. Leaning forward, she captured his lips in a quick kiss before pulling back to nod at him.

Without another word, Jack entered her. Taking a moment to steady himself, he stepped closer to the wall and lowered his hands to grip securely onto her waist. Tightening her grip on him, she rested her head against his forehead. The last shred of her non-existent resolve slipped away as he began to move within her.

His thrusts were slow and steady as he focused his attention on ensuring that she was held firm. Tilting his head up, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss as his speed increased. Reaching her hand down, she gripped onto his bottom. Her back slammed against the wall as Jack moved one of his hands to squeeze her breasts, sending a wave of pleasure surging through her body. Moaning softly, she gripped his chin and brought his lips back to meet hers in a hungry kiss.

She could feel herself tightening around Jack as he drove her to her pleasure. A loud grunt sounded from Jack, letting her know that he was also enjoying it, and that he was close to his own release. Her plait bounced on her shoulders as more and more strands of hair untangled themselves from her once tidy hairdo. Lowering her head, she nipped and sucked at his neck as he sped up his thrusts. Angling her hips, he pushed himself even deeper within her as he focused on his own climax.

A few seconds later, he came within her. Slowing down his pace, he pulled back to rest his sweaty forehead against her own. Catching her breath, she stole a kiss and waited for him to pull out. Unwrapping her legs, she allowed herself to be lowered to the ground and moved to snatch her discarded panties.

"You," she panted. "Are definitely a bad influence on me, Mr Frost. Also, you came in me."

"Knew it," Jack smirked as he pulled up his pants. "As for the other thing, well, Charlotte has been asking for a baby brother or sister, and Lucas...well, he just wants a puppy. One, or both of our kids will be disappointed."

She didn't answer him. Her hands moved to smooth down her skirt and blouse before making their way to untie her plait. Shaking her hair out, she ran her fingers through it and put it back into a loose ponytail, making a mental note to brush it in her office.

"How bad is my make up?" she asked. "Answer me honestly, Jack. I'm going to have to reapply it before my client arrives."

"Don't worry, babe," Jack said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he led her to the door. "If you hurry up, we can leave now. I'll have you back in your office with eight minutes to spare."

She waited patiently as Jack opened the door and led her out. Her eyes landed on Aster 'Bunny' Bunnymund as he brushed past and shot them a knowing look. Blushing, she turned to glare at Jack. Her blush deepening as she caught sight of Bunny leaning down to whisper in his wife's ear. "Jack," she gasped. "The Bunnymunds!"

"Relax, Elsa," Jack whispered. "What did I tell you? I promise you, Bunny's jealous right now."

"Oi Bunny!" Jack called as a sly grin appeared on his face. "Toss me your bike keys, will you? I have to get El back to work.I kinda held her up a bit...if you catch my drift."

"Jack!" she hissed, lowering her head as she struggled to hide the dark hue on her pale cheeks.

"Alright, alright," Jack countered, leaning down to pick up the keys that Bunny had tossed to him. "Your car is fine, by the way."

Nodding, she allowed herself to be led to Bunny's trusty Norton Commando 961 motorbike. She watched as Jack pulled two leather jackets from the hook and two helmets, handing one of each to her. "So, we still get to make love tonight, right?" he asked, flashing her a wide smile. "I mean, I was a good boy and I will get you back to work on time. Plus, you love me."

Rolling her eyes, she secured her helmet on her head and pointed to the bike. "We'll see," she murmured. "It depends on how well you behave between now and bedtime."

"That's a yes," Jack grinned, extending a hand as he helped her onto the bike. "We'll see always means yes. Besides, we both know that you can't say no to me."

Groaning, she watched him climb onto the bike. Inching forward, she tightened her grip on his waist. "Jack," she warned. "I love you, but trust me on this one. Just shut up and drive."

* * *

 **A/N- Just a smutty little idea I had, based on a Jelsa fanart that I saw. I blame my good friend Oninoko for egging me on to write this ;)**


End file.
